Mine , Not Mine
by CMU94
Summary: our eyes met , I couldn't contain my heartbeat's , he then turned his face to the side . then he looked at me one more time , content , intense glare . i felt like I'm hypnotized just by his glare . with just one look , what will happen if he touched me !
1. Entro

**_prologue_**

.

.

.

It all started when we were at college , the fifth semester .

There he was , the new guy .

he just came back to the country from the UK , or that's what they said.

The guy that I hated , that I think that he's a ladies man , the self-centred cocky guy ..

The guy who is rich , so rich that he actually shower with his expensive cologne .

The one guy who thinks that he's the only guy in the world , with his prestigious walk and his velvety smooth voice and his lean muscular body .

And his laugh , that comes out on rare occasions , and his hi GPA .

I hated everything about him , every simple detail , even his smart questions in the class .

Untill that one day came , and everything has changed .

Thats me Hyuuga Hinata , and that's how I fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke .

.

.

.

hi y'all , it's me again

this time , I'm gonna write my " _crush_ " story.

I don't own naruto , but the story is mine .

 _it's not going to be the same as my true story , cuz me and him never contacted ._

 _sad IKR ._

it might be M or T , I don't know yet.

 **English is not my original language .**


	2. 1

**Ch 1**

 ** _hi there , it's me again .._**

 ** _plz replay guys , and remember 2 things :_**

 ** _i dont own naruto_**

 ** _english is not my original lang ._**

.

.

.

 ** _Himata POV_**

I just woke up , it's 6 in the morning.

I have to shower and get dressed and hurry up to my first class of he day , it's structural analysis .

I'm 21 and a half , majored in civil engineering .

I wore my black long sleeved jacket , skinny black jeans , combed my hair after a quick shower , had no makeup on .

Another sad depressed day , another day of hypocriting people .

I gave my little neko chan her dry food and went out of my flat .

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"Yo Sasuke , come on man , we're going to be late ! I Don't want to get kicked out again !"

"Fine fine .. "

"Hey Naruto .."

"..."

" the girl from yesterday , what's he..."

"Hyuuga"

"Hyuu..?"

"Hinata " mumbled Naruto with his azure eyes staring at the blue morning sky .

"Hmmm.." _'Hyuuga Hinata ga ..'_

 **"Naruto~"** a high pitched voice called , waving at him .

"ah , Sasuke Kun , hi are you group 1 or 2 ? Ne ? " with a shy smile she said .

"1 Sakura " .

"ah , cool , with me and Hinata , tho that ass of a girl is with us " the last part was mumbled quietly .

"Where is Hina chan ? Sakura chan? " said Naruto with his eyes foucoused on the big building in front of them .

" She's on her way to her.." **_'Ring ring .. Ring ring .. '_**

" ah , speak of the devil haha , moshi moshi Nata.. where are you ? Naruto is asking bout you , and the class is going to start soon .. Ah .. Yeah hehe ... K K . we'll wait for you .. TTYL ".

" where is she ?"

"On her way , she's at the bus station , thu , she want me to wait for her here .. I'm afraid i can't "

 ** _"I'll wait for her "_** a voice said .

"Sasuke kun .. Are you sure ? You might not be able to attend today , you know mr. Iruka is a strict especially when ít comes to attendance ! "

" just ... , record it for me " .

"fine , Sakura chan , come on "

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 **Hinata POV**

I was running like crazy , mr. Iruka will not be happy about me being late .

Sakura chan said she'll wait for me if she could .

In front of me came a big building , it's my faculty .

In front of the classes building is a figure '

 _did Sakura chan wore black for today ?_ .

No Hinata don't be stupid , Sakura doesn't have a black hair .

That's ...

...

 **Normal POV**

 **"Sasuke kun "**

Out of his daze , Sasuke snapped " ah , the lecture is about to start " .

"H..hai , Ikouze ? " .

" ... "

With his silent reply , and a nod that Hinata didn't notice , the went to their class.

 _' I don't get it , Sakura knew that I despise him , why would she leave me with him '_

Hinata thought in the verge of tears.

.

.

 **In the class , after the lecture**

" nee , Sakura chan do you want to go get a ramen with me ? " grinned Naruto .

" it's just 11 in the morning , maybe later "

" Na .. Naruto kun " mumbled shyly Hinata " how about we grab a cup of coffee ? "

" that's actually not a bad idea Hinata " said Sakura .

" Naruto , are you in ? " at that Hinata smiled .

" errrm , OK , but only if _teme_ is going "

" Sasuke kun come on , it's my treat , come on "

With that , Sasuke glared at them , then at Hinata and said " fine ."

 ** _Hinata POV_**

I thought it was just me and Naruto , but the other 2 just decided to tag along .

Suddenly I felt pair of eyes on me , I turned to where the eyes belonged " **_fine_** " he said , with his eyes glued on me .

At that moment , I felt like my heart is going to burst , our eyes just kept that glaring contest , the blush spread to places I never knew that excited .

" guys !" Sakura said waving at us in the doorway , "aren't you going?".

I jumped at the sudden reality call " ha..hai Sakura chan , we're coming " as I ran to where she was .

Just turned my head to where I left him , to find him just centimetres away from me , with his eyes still on me .

I got flustered , I _hate_ the way he looks at me , like a predator hunting down his prey .

 _Every time he looks at me like that I feel like I'm caged in his presence , and I freaking hate it !_

.

.

.

 ** _End of Ch 1_**

 ** _I have my 2 , 3 chapters ready_**

 ** _RR plz_**

 ** _ps: it is a short one I know , sorry_**


	3. 2

**hi guys , it's me again .**

 **if you have any idea just drop it in a replay .**

 **I don't own anything , Kishimoto do .**

 **RR plz .**

 **up with ch 3 :**

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

.

.

It was raining ..

I was at a small cafe , on my usual table , in the corner , reading my tiny book .

Sipping on my warm green tea .

Everything feel so warm inside of me , even tho it's cold outside .

Today was so special to me ..

I spent it with Naruto Kun .

OK , not alone , but still , it counts .

My phone buzzed , it was a text from Sakura chan .

I stared at it for a couple of minutes ..

( **_Should I do it ?_** )

I locked my phone , as if I didn't get anything .

I closed my book , looking at the big window to see the dim light , and the almost empty street .

I should've gone home by now , but I'm too depressed to be at home .

The door opens , a figure enters , he has a good body build , tall , wearing a hoodie .

I looked at my tea , the tea bag looks so damp , with just one touch , it may tear apart .

" _you always come here_? " a calm voice said , I looked up to see the guy with the dark hoodie , and his damp hair , dripping on the table's fabric.

"Sasuke kun ? .. Wh.. What are you doing here ? " I said in a hush shocked voice .

"I asked you first , and I hate to be answered by a question , and I hate it when I repeat my self ." He said in an annoyed tone .

"Go..go..omen " I said with a tear in my eyes .

He gives me the creeps , he scares me , he makes me mad , flustered , speechless !

"Don't . can I .. Sit with you here ? " he said with his face turned to the other way .

 _and he just sat , without hearing my replay ._

" mm .. Not always , sometimes .

I love reading here , it's so nerve calming " I said answering him , staring at the street From the window , to turn to face him , I found him staring intentionally at me .

 _I lowered my head , then .._

"Sa..Su..Ke..Kun" I mumbled , his hand reached to my chin , and with his index and thumb , he lefted my face to look at him .

 _" Maybe I'm looking for something I can't have_ " he said .

He looks so calm , collected , while I look so terrible , inside of me : a war started .

I thought that I was going to explode .

"Wh..at??...".

"Ehem " the waiter said , with Sasuke's coffee in hand .

When did he ordered ?

"Thanks " said Sasuke .

It's The first time I see him saying a gratitude towards anyone .

Sasuke finished his coffee , and didn't say a word after his last line , he didn't look at me at all , after what he did .

He just stared out the window and drank his coffee .

I picked up my book , bag , phone , earpods , and I stood up from my high stool , without saying a word , I went outside .

I don't know why I felt what I felt when he didn't follow me outside , _like when he did it earlier_ .

I felt _dissapointed ._

Walking through the rain isn't a bad idea , it actually clears up your head.

And damp you , and causes you the flu , hehe .

Opening my door , I found Neko chan waiting for me .

"Oh , poor Koneko chan , gomen , I didn't feed you today except in the morning " I said , pouring water and dry food for it .

I picked up my phone to check the internet - mainly : a blonde hair , azure eyes boy profile - .

Hmm he updated his pic , they look so cute together .

Hinata , you should backoff .. " but it's so hard , it hurts ! " I said to no one in loud sobbing voice .

I'm so pathetic , Sakura Chan looks so cute here , with her cute ponytail , light makeup , pink Tee and short shorts .

The way he looks at her in this pic is so lovely , I envy her , I wish I was her , they looks like a cute couple .

It's not my place , it was and will never be my place .

 ** _(Do it) ._**

I replayed to Sakura's earlier text with buffy eyes , and a runny nose .

Buzz , Buzz , a buzzing sound got me out of my haze .

 ** _New message request : The Dark Taka ._**

.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

he arrived to his dorm room , changed his wet clothes , took a warm bath .

and just decided to do what he wanted to do along time ago .

and after he did what he wanted "that's so stupid of me , Come on Sasuke , man up , when did you become so emotional !"

 ** _beeb , beeb_** .

.

.

.

 ** _Hyuuga Sunflower has accepted you ._**

 ** _\--_**

 ** _and thats it for ch3 ._**

 ** _RR , and again , english is not my original Language ._**

 ** _so , sorry for my grammer mistakes ._**

 ** _C ya._**


	4. 3

**hi there , it's me again ..**

 **here you go the new CH**

 **I don't own Naruto .**

 **and english is not my original language .. so sorry for my mistakes .**

 **on with the chap ..**

 **Almost MidNight**

 ** _Sakura POV_**

"Hello.." I said with my heart beating out of my chest.

My hands are trembling and sweating , the phone almost sliped out of my hand .

It was almost midnight .

It's 11:54 pm .

I must've woken him up , why isn't he answering me ?

"Mmm, hi " he said to me , his voice says that he was asleep . " What's up with the night call " he mumbled with a hoarse voice.

I blushed hard , I've never heard him speaking with a voice like that .

"Did I wake you up ? " I mumbled slowly , calmly .

I pretend to be Calm , but deep down inside , I'm freaking out .

Why did I called him , what the hell is wrong with me .

You can't just wake someone up like that , to say silly stuff !

" Mmm , but it's ok , what's wrong ?"

"Can I tell you something extremely stupid and silly and s..." , He cut me off " _you can call anytime you want , you can say whatever you like , and we can do anything you desire_." He said with a determination in his voice .

That's one of the things that I love about him , his determination .

" I .. Naruto , I wanna tell you that mmm ..I .. _I like you_ "

"Not just like you , like like like you , infact , I think that _I'm falling for you_ " I said with a steady , calm , clear voice .

THEN I HUNG UP THE PHONE .

 ** _Hinata POV_**

 _Tic toc._

 _Tic toc._

That's the only thing that echoed in the hall .

Sakura chan was lost on her thoughts , Naruto kun was in a hurry.

And I was slacking , I don't feel like attending today.

It's 9:12 am.

My class Start's 9:30.

The weather was nice , The sun was shining brighter than ever.

I feel like reading a book under a tree .

I was planning my day if I skipped the class today when ..

 _"Thump"_

 ** _Normal POV_**

He was talking to someone about the soccer practice , he had his face turned around -to the back- , and walking while speaking.

Then ...

 _"Thump"_

"WTF , can't you see where you're going du.."

 ** _Sasuke POV_**

A stupid person was walking with their head down , just bumped into me , and almost fell down , had I not hold them .

 _A girl_ .

 _A fragile one ._

 _Dark locks ._

"Ita ." she said , holding into my shoulders tightly , and my arms warped around her , with her eyes shut tightly .

"Are you blind ! " I yelled .

Then she lifted her head to meet my eyes .

"You , yourself too , were looking behind " she said softly .

When she met him dead in the eye , she just muted .

 _Her breath hitched ._

"A..Ano Sa.. , Sa..suke kun ! , gomen ." she said , stuttering .

 _Afraid._

 _Nervous._

 _Anxious._

Suddenly , he Calmed down , still , his hands holding her in place.

 ** _Hinata POV_**

I felt like something around me got tighter .

 _And then I realized that my hands were on his shoulders , and his , on my waist._

I felt the distance between us shrinked .

And all I can do is get lost in his eyes.

"Hyuuga " he said calmly .

"WATCH . WHERE . YOU'RE . GOING ."

With every word , his grip tighten more , and more .

And we get closer , and closer .

and my heart beats faster and faster ..

 _somehow , I liked what he made me feel ._

 _he just gazed at me , eyes dull , lips dry , just a little bit more , more , more ._

When our noses were millimetres apart , he let me go , still , staring at me intentionally .

"Klut _z"_ he said in a low tone , and he hit her on her forehead .

and then walked away , as if nothimg ever happened .

and left me in a haze , confused state .

 _M.O.R.E_

.

.

 ** _Sasuke POV_**

'Get a hold of yourself man , you were going to kiss the fuck out of her , hadn't you noticed that you're in the hallways ' . He thought to him self , with a little red on his cheacks .

 ** _Short time later_**

 ** _Hinata POV_**

"Hinata , why didn't you answer my calls .. Mr. Hatake asked about you earlier ." That's what Sakura chan said to me .

I looked at my phone , 3 missed calls from Sakura chan .

"Sorry , Sakura chan " with an apologising smile "it was on mute mode ..".

"It's ok , did you see Naruto ? " with a blushing face she said to me .

I knew that she told him her feelings by that worry look on her face ."did you .. Mmm .. Did you talk to him Sakura chan? Does he know about your feelings?".

"Hmm , and I hang up the phone immediately , hih , without him saying anything .. Or should I say .. I didn't let him say anything ."

"Sakura chan" I said , heads down , eyes full of tears.

 _'don't cry Hinata '_

I told myself over and over , then I said " Ca..can I go ? We .. Mmm ... Can talk later .. I have a class to attend to ."

"But , but Nata chan , we hav..."

" Sakura chan .. " I cut her off , looking at her now , with a fake smile . " it's already late , the class has already started .. See you later ."

"Ok.. I'll ... Just call you later ... I guess ".

She said in a weird tone .. And I just continued my walking ..

 _I couldn't hear her words , I don't love Naruto kun ... I know it's not love , it's a liking thing only , but liking can be turned into love one day .. And my feelings for him didn't fade just yet._

 ** _at night , in Hinata's dorm room_**

I Was laying down on my bed .. Thinking about what happened today .. Hinata .. You're imagining things .

He didn't just held you for a specific reason .. He just.. He held you just to tease you .

And why did he just pulled me closer?

Just to flick my forehead .. Duh !

Stupid Hinata ..no no , I should say :

Stupid Uchiha.

 _Teasing people , pulling them close , making them feel intimate I'm some kinda way and then hitting them on the forehead !_

God I hate him , and his nerve , and his bold moves .

Sleep Hinata , next time , I'm going to stop him and stand for my self .

With that I closed my eyes and drift to a deep sleep .

 ** _end_**

 ** _RR .. if you have any ideas , don't be shy to spill them ._**

 ** _till next time ._**

 ** _C ya ~_**


	5. 4

**yo guys , it's me again**

 **with ch5.**

 **3 things , I don't own Naruto , I don't own the song , English is not my original language .**

 **the song os by : Normani and Khalid - love lies .**

 **so**

 **:enjoy :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hinata POV_**

I was walking down the hallways , just finished my classes , it's almost 4 pm .

In this class I was alone ..

No Sakura chan , No Naruto kun , No jerk ..

The hallways were empty , except for my echoing foot steps .

I felt like singing .. It was a good time to do something like that .

I started mumbling a quiet note , and then I started singing in a very small voice .

 **Sorry if it's hard to catch my vibe, mmm**

 **I need a lover to trust, tell me you're on my side**

 **Are you down for the ride?**

I love this song so much , it's just so meaningful , and touching .

.

.

 ** _Normal POV_**

A voice said :

 **It's not easy for someone to catch my eye**

 **But I've been waitin' for you for my whole damn life**

 **For my whole lifetime**

Hinata turned her head and just stared .

She never knew that _he can sing ._

She didn't know that he was still here.

She didn't notice him , was he behind here all this time ?

She just stood there , looking at him , locking eyes at each other .

He continued :

 **Don't be afraid to tell me if you ain't with it**

 **I see you're focused,yeah you're so independent**

 **It's hard for me to open up,I'll admit it**

 **You've got some shit to say and I'm here to listen .**

He just looked at here , he was calm and singing in a low tone , and when he was face to face with her he said :

 ** _Tell me where your love lies ?_**

he said it , foucsed on her , with a dark eyes that hold nothing but emptyness in them .

 **Waste the day and spend the night**

 **Underneath the sunrise**

 **Show me where your lovelies?**

They were so close to each other , he was so focused on her , and singing with no emotions on his face .

' _is he singing out of boredom , or just to tease me ? Should I continue th song with him ?_ ' she thought.

She didn't know what to do , she just kept om staring at him with a flushed and emotionless face and said :

 **I've been so into your mystery**

 **Is it because of our history?**

 **Are you into me?**

 **When it feels so good, but it's bad for you**

 **Can't say I don't want it cause I know I do**

And then he cut her off saying :

 ** _Come on over, I need your company Cravin' that synergy !_**

At that she lowered he head in a shy way , she didn't know why she felt like that .

Why does it feel like he's singing about her .

 _to her , only she .._

Even when he is so emotionless , he can do that to her .

Then she felt two things , the first one was 2 fingers holding her chin and lifting her head to lock eyes with him .

The 2nd , which was shocking , fingers locking softly around her wrist , and traveling south to her fingers occasionally .

And a smooth voice repeated :

 ** _Come on over, I need your company Cravin' that synergy .._**

"Sasuke .. Kun " she said looking up at him .

"Hmm" he said with a velvety voice and a darkness in his eyes , and a millimetres between their nose touching .

"Wh..wha..what a.a..a...are you d..doing !?" She stuttered badly , _so much of standing up to him_ . she thought.

" _Kissing you_ " with that he pulled her to him and closed th distance between them and closed his eyes .

She was in a shock , she was mad , furious actually .

She wanted to rage at him , but with a tug on her waist all that gone with the wind .

He just pulled her closer , so their bodies are touching now .

And with his soft lips on her she just gave up .

Closing her eyes and enjoying the sense of the kiss seemed to be the only thing that she can do .

the only thing that felt ...

 _right .._

But sadly when she just gave up , he let her go .

With a smirk he said "looks like you enjoyed it ".

She opened her eyes , blushing hard " YOU .. YOU .. YOU JUST HARASSED ME ! " _the nerves of this guy_ , she thought blushing hard .

"You didn't refuse , nor did you resist .

You craved in immediately , and you call that harassment ? " he said with a mocking smirk and a calm voice .

"Any way , that shit was a good waste of time .. Don't put too much hope .. I was looking for a fun way to pass the hour "

"H..H..HHOW DARE YOU , YOU .. YOU SHOULD NEVER HARASS PEOPLE LIKE THAT ! PERV . " she yelled as he walked away in the hallways .

He turned his head and stared at her with a calm and charming look he said " _why shouldn't I_?" And then he left .

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hinata POV_**

 **I HATE HIM .. I HATE HIM ... I FUCKING HATE HIM .**

Stalker , perv , horny bastard .

I should tell The headmaster ..

How girls love that thing !

I took of my skirt and my plain white jacket , and my floral Tee .

Undid my hair , and I let my self relax on my bed , with neko chan purring beside me .

 ** _Another place , hours later_**

 ** _._**

her phone kept ringing , and she was showering .

Earlier Today she and her friends planned on going out to the mall and to have fun.

But he wanted to talk to her , he wanted to figure things out , he wanted to clear the surface .

And she felt like he's avoiding her during classes and labs .

He was absent for the whole week.

She called him , but he never answered.

" ne Sakura . your boyfriend is calling , and it's annoying me . I'm tryna do my Hair " yelled Ino while straightening her golden locks .

"My who? ..and what does that supposed to mean Ino ? It doesn't make sense ." said Sakura getting out of the Bathroom , with her pink towel around her waist .

"Naruto , duh . and your ringtone is so catchy , Whenever it starts ringing I start dancing , and my hair is not going to do it self with me dancing . stupid "

Sakura just looked at her , shrugged her off , like she didn't hear a word from her , and picked up her phone ' _Naru_ .. ' .

 ** _7 missed calls_** ..

She gazed with a sad look on her eyes , with her back to Ino , so she wouldn't notice her sadning look .

 _'He never answered me .. He didn't show up .. Clearly avoiding me.. Why should I eve answer him ..'_

suddenly , her phone rang again and it was him , she was nervous and hesitant to answer .

"Hello Nar..."!

"Why didn't you fucking pick up !" He cut her off , sounding so angry .

"I was begging to worry about.."

" **If I was that much important to you , and of you considered my feelings , and if you were worried , you would've answered my calls , first** !" She said with a strict, steady , demanding , angry manner .

He didn't say anything .. The silence and tension was the 2 things between them on the line .

"Just .. Just open the door , I wanna talk to you .. Sakura chan ."

He said , she can tell that his voice was apologetic .. and something Was off , he hang up the phone .

"Whats wrong , Sakura !" Ino said , but Sakura didn't answer her and ran downstairs .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **that is it for today , till next time and remember , I own nothing .**

 **RR**

 **.**

 **C ya .**


	6. 5

**_Hi there .._**

 ** _it's me again .._**

 ** _I'm here with a longer Chapter today ._**

 ** _and there's a NaruSaku moment ._**

 ** _and someone new ._**

 ** _should I make him into Hinata? what do you think?_**

 ** _I own nothing , and english is not my original language ._**

 ** _enjoy :)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

She was staring at a jacket in a store , it was a cute jacket , it would fit her just right.

People were walking around her in the street.

She was so into the jacket, fascinating about it's simplicity , but it's out of her budget .

Watching this jacket contently brought a bad memories to her .

" you like it ?" A voice cut her out of her trace , she shook the bad memories outta her head "w..what?" .

"The jacket , do you like it " he said with a small smile not to genuine " ah .. Nah , I mean yeah I think it's cute " she said in a hurried manner ' Focus Hinata , damn it '

"You should try it on "

"Wha...?" He cut her off " if you like it so much , you should try it , I think it'll look good on you " .

" I really don't think so , even if I try it , I wouldn't be buying it " said with a small voice and a look of uncertainty with her head to the side , as if not wanting to show what she felt .

"Why .. Sor..sorry to ask you something like this , it's none of my business " she just stared at him and smiled at how klutzy he looked right now "tho , you really should try it on , just for the feeling of it , ya know .. to satisfy our ego " he said the last part with a deep demanding voice is if he's talking to a crowd of people in the 16th century.

She giggled at that , loudly " hehe , I'll try it " with her still giggling he said " ma'am , don't you ever hide that gorgeous smile of yours again , cuz you have a damn beautiful smile " she was too shocked to say anything and mumbled a small thank you with her eyes locked on her feet , and he left to get her the jacket .

In 30 minutes she was about to get out of the shop when she heard someone say something , she turned around to the person " pardon ..?".

"I'm Obito , by the way "

She just looked at him , in a minute she smiled a fake smile " well , mm nice to meet you Obito San " with that she opened the door to get out , but he stopped her again blushing at her and trying not to look goofy " a..and what's your name , you pretty thing ?" 'WTF man , you sound so corny and cliche ' he mentally kicked him self .

"Hinata , Hyuuga Hinata , Obito San " she smiled at him " anything else ? " she said with a beautiful smile .

He just stared with a blushing face " no..no..nothing at all .. "

With that she got out and he finally realised her question " Oh My God I'm so stupid , The phone number you stupid fag " he screamed to nobody but him self " what a stupid noob am I ".

.

.

.

.

.. **Elsewhere , two days earlier..**

.

.

She opened the door , and found a huffing blonde infront of her .

"Narut..mmfmhm" she was immediately shut by lips crashing hers , and with his hands holding her hips ever so tightly .

She was so shocked that she couldn't even close her eyes , she thought that she was dreaming .

He parted away and stared at her " the view is to kill for , by the way " with a smirk he winked .

Finally she hot what he was referring to , and ah realised that she was wearing only a towel around her body , and she was terrified and flustered ." YOU BERV " she yelled and hit his arm and went to her room running like a deer to be hunted leaving him burst out laughing .

After wearing a decent clothes she came back " aww , why killing the fun , you're wearing too much " he laughed .

"I..i..i..I hate you " she blushed so hard you could mistake her for Hinata " that's not true , that's not what I've heard that night " he smirked .

"L..look , Naruto , I..If you want to joke around and if that will end just badly ,them .. Then just leave" she said on a verge of tears .

He stood up from the couch and walked up to her .

"Sakura chan .. Come closer please " he said an a serious manner with his azure beautiful eyes staring at her .

"Huh .. Wh..what .." She was confused , but she got closer to him , meeting his eyes , with their bodies a small distance apart , suddenly he leaned into her , with his lips closer to her ear , that looked like a red tomato now .

" I love you , so bad that it hurts , that even in middle of the night whenever I'm think about being in a relationship ship I think of you , that whenever I masturbate .. The only face I see is you ." he said to her in a husky hot voice ." The only girl I could see myself married to .. Is you " he finished .

Sakura never thought that Naruto could sound so ... Sexy like that .

She was struk , hypnotised , and Happy at the same time .

She looked up at him now , her tears falling , and a small smile on her face "Na..Ru..To " .

"Hmm ? " he said with the most beautiful smile .

He opened his arms wide and she jumped him immediately And mumbled with her crying face " I ..*hiccup * really really *hiccup* love you Naru*hiccup* an..and I really *sniff* really want us *hiccup* to.. To be toge..ther " hugging him tightly , like he'll escape her grip .

"Shhh , babe " he knew that this word will do it to her " whats important right now is that we are here , together , and I promise you , from now on .. Nothing can go wrong "

She let him go and looked at him " are .. Are we now ..mmm .. Official ? Like boyfriend girlfriend ? " blushing and smiling brightly at him .

"Fuck yeah " . that's what she needed to hear .

She laughed at how excited he was . "imma cancel the girls night out to spend the time with you " she hurried to ask Ino to leave .

In minutes Ino left mad at Naruto for being a brick and that she'll kill him one day , but thankfully The Nara came to sooth her and took her to his place to make her forget all that , or that what she said .

They sat on the couch , Sakura was playing with his fingers , and he was just holding her in place with her head on his shoulder .

"Naru .." she said , still playing with his fingers and avoiding his eyes .

"Hmm ?" Looked at her , and with that she left her head to look at him blushing " kiss me " .

He did as he was told , no hesitation , no backing , he just scoop her up to face him and kissed her like she never been kissed , like her life depends on it .

Her lips were soft . he immediately closed his eyes before he let his tongue out to her lips asking for permission , she parted her lips and he slipped his tongue and he was met with Sakura's.

She warped her arms around his nick and he pulled her closer to him .

He bit her lip playfully , and kissed her roughly and began to swirl his tongue , as a battle of tongues began , which he won greatly leaving Sakura moaning and wanting more.

He pulled away and she was out of breathing " that was intense " she mumbled , breathing heavily .

"There's more to that " he said before He pulled her in for another heated kiss .

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _so what do u think guys ?_**

 ** _I'll try to update soon ._**

 ** _RR_**

 ** _C ya ._**


	7. 6

**_Hi guys , it's me again ._**

 ** _Sorry for the late update .._**

 ** _Remember : I own nothing , and English is not my original language ._**

 ** _Enjoy the new Chapter ️_**

 _9:45 am at the faculty_

"Students , remember the steel project that we talked about 2 months ago? Well , today you'll find the structure plan that y'all be working on in the copy room .

I'll be deviding you into groups of three .

Hinata , Naruto , Sasuke .

Sakura , Lee , Ino .

Shikamaru , kankuro , TenTen

The teacher continued his talking , and Hinata was thinking about a certain black headed jerk .

"Yo Nata chan , we'll work together , I bet our project will b the best , right ? " Naruto chimmed at her with a bright smile .

" h..hai N..Naruto kun " she mumbled almost fainting .

"What a drag .." bored Sasuke said as he came and sat beside Hinata and Naruto , cuz now they are a group .

When the class finally finished Sakura came running "Babe , aaah I'm so sad " she said in a cutesy voice to her boyfriend as she jumped him .

"Lucky you Hina chan , at least with our friends "

"Sa..Sakura chan , Lee kun is our friend too "

"She meant Naruto , stupid " mumbled Sasuke .

"I..I am not stup..."

"What ever , Naruto , you'll be meeting us where ? Or you won't work with us on the project ?"

"Ah teme .. How about we meet at hinata's ?"

"I .. I don't know Naruto Kun."

"Awww come on Nata chan " he grinned .

"Mmm ... Okay " she said unsure.

At there first meeting Naruto and Sakura came together .

He helped them a little , then moved to the couch making out with his girlfriend and dry humping her .

The continued the same thing for four days until Sasuke's temper got the best of him .

"Naruto "

"Naruto , I wanna talk to you , stop swallowing Sakura for a sec ." Sasuke said in a firm way , small blush on his cheeks.

"Ahh" moaned Sakura as Naruto sucked her neck.

"N..Naruto kun please can you hear us " mumbled a red faced , bothered , hot Hinata .

"FuckTard I swear If you don't get your Sorry ass out I'll kick the daylight out of you " Said Irritated sasuke .

From that day it was Sasuke and Hinata all alone.

He'll bring lunch with him , and she'll make dinner .

But all it was , a **Project** nothing more .

 _ **A few days later ,**_ ** _Hinata POV_**

I was making myself a dinner when my phone vibrated , saying that I just got a text .

I lowered the heat on the stove and checked my phone .

 _The Dark Taka : oi_

 _Hyuuga Sunflower : hi .._

 _Hyuuga Sunflower : how are you , Sasuke kun?_

 _The Dark Taka : fine ._

 _The Dark Taka : what are you doing ?_

 _Hyuuga Sunflower : making dinner .. Do .. Do you need anything?_

 _The Dark Taka : ah ._

 _Hyuuga Sunflower : is there something wrong?_

 _The Dark Taka : I'm coming over , make tomatoes soup ._

I want to replay back but I was speechless , I just said a simple ok to him and went back to the kitchen to make him his dish .

It's not like it's the first time he come over , but it's the first time that he come _ALONE_ .

What did he want ! The last thing happened between us is when we were at the faculty yesterday .

 _He waited and waited till I finished writing an essay .._

 _I thought that he was only here at the library to study ._

 _What shocked me was : when I got up he too got up and we exited at the same time ._

 _He start a small conversation with me._

 _Asked me about what took me long to finish , and he walked me home with me insisting that I can walk alone and it'll be fine and him being upset about my stubborness and saying in a very annoying tone : it's Fucking late Hinata ._

 _I tried more to convince him but he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to his side as I blushed hard and shut my mouth for the rest of the walk._

The bell brought me out of my haze And I opened the door immediately knowing it was him .

"H..hi Sasuke kun . come on in " I said in a shaked tone .

All his assault on me were confusing me .

" hn. "

It's the first time I notice how tall is he .. without my shoes on I look like a dwarf to him .

He wore a black hoodie and a dark gray jeans.

I just stared at him dumply .

Sasuke kun is so _handsome_ .

His broad shoulders are so Manly .

His tall neck is kissable.

I went up to his lips ..those lips that stole kisses from me .

 _"Want another taste of what you're looking at ?_ " He said smirking

"Yeah .." I mumbled huskly , "wha ... What !!!! " I panicked .

" heh , Stupid , always lusting for more me ... " he said in a sarcastic tone .

"Where's the dinner I'm starving" he continued .

" i..ii..ii in the kii..kit..kitchen" I said with my head lowered and on verge of tears .

We ate in silence , he finished his dish and asked for more .

After our dinner he left immediately.

That what we do for the rest of the week.

He came to have the same dinner and mock me and leave.

Sometimes he would talk in a various topics and sometimes he would just stay silent .

Today , I thought it would be like any other day .

He came , seemed to-be pissed off .

"What's wrong ? " I said to him .

He was just quite .

Eating without looking at me .

"Do you care?" He said in a bored tone .

"Ammm .. What .. _What if I do_? .. Sasuke kun you've been coming here often , and I don't get it , you ... You sometimes talk to me and other times such as today .. You be weird.. at first , it was the project .. now what .. what are we doing ..?"

" you don't want me here ? Cuz if so , I can leave and never comeback " he cut me off firmly .

I just stared at him standing up and leaving the kitchen .

He have mode swings , yeah he is a bipolar .

That's what I think of him .

He came back to the kitchen and just looked at me with a look that I can't even understand .

"It's just one answer , answer me and I fucking promise to leave you the hell alone " he said in an angry manner .

Why would I answer him . he come here , playing jerk ass and then leaving .

"Did you met someone?"

What does he mean ! "Sasu.. " , as usual cutting me off .

"Answer the damn question Hyuuga .. Do you see someone on the mere time!?"

"NO! " I yelled . "why do you care anyway! I'm not seeing anybody but you .. Naruto and sakura ."

"You're playing dumb Hinata , with the wrong person" he yelled .

I got close to him with fast steps " I'm not!"

"YOU ARE"

"I'M NOT! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME ! AFTER I BEGIN YO THINK THAT WE ACTUALLY HAVE A STUPID KIND OF BOND , YOU COME AND FUCKING TALK SHIT THAT DIDN'T EXIST !" I yelled with tears in my eyes .

" oh don't play innocent ..I've heard the opposite " he spat. taken back by my outburst .

"Get out ." I said in my best calm manner .

"..." He just looked at me intensely .

I lowered my head , every time he looks at me I become weak .

"Get out please ." I repeated myself .

He just kept his eyes on me , I can feel it .

"Sasuk..ah "

"Shhh"

"Ah"

"Hmm , m..ore "

 _ **Normal POV**_

She was mad at him , wanting nothing but for him to get lost .

But no , he never get kicked out , people never talk to him like that .

"Get out please." She said .

But he wouldn't .

He just grabbed her by the waist roughly .

"Sasuk..ah"

He just pressed her tightly against his body.

"Shhh" he mumbled , lusting for her in his darkening eyes .

He leaned in slowly , and nipped her lower lip aggressively .

"Ah"

And finally he captured her lips in a tense , slow kiss .

They began to make out in the kitchen , he pushed her against the cabinet and she arched immediately , pushing her self closer .

She moaned in a low voice "hmm , m..ore "

 ** _That's it folks , I hope you enjoyed it ._**

 ** _RR ._**

 ** _If you have anything in mind just type it ._**

 ** _Kishimoto owns everything ._**


	8. 7

**_Hi guys , it's me again ._**

 ** _Sorry for the late update .._**

 _ **Remember : I own nothing , and English is not my original language .**_

 _ **Enjoy the new Chapter**_

 _ **...Start...**_

"Ne , Sasuke ..Itachi told me we're meeting with him today for lunch " said a busy with the rupik cube Obito .

"Ah , I have a presentation to do today , at 2 pm , tell him I said Hi and I'm busy "

"He would be upset tho , say , the presentation with that cutie girlfriend of yours?" Smirking now , Knowing that Sasuke hates talking about his personal things.

"She's not my GIRLFRIEND, and she's not Cute " at least not to you " and yeah , the presentation is with her " he finished, irritated .

Sasuke hated when Obito talks about Hinata , it's not jealousy , he convinced the ego part of him .

 _It all happened weeks ago , when she came to the shop where Obito works ._

 _He didn't stop talking about her that day._

 _When he first told Sasuke about her , Sasuke thought it was just a coincidence !_

 _But after he described her to him , Sasuke was more than furious!_

 _And he told Obito to back off ._

"Judging by your behavior the other day , I could say the complete opposite " thought loudly Obito.

"Hn .. "

Ring , Sasuke just got a text.

: Sasuke kun , don't be late :) :

: Fine , noob :

: Sasuke kun .. I'm waiting for you :

: I-know , you can't do anything without me , I'm coming ;) :

He typed that's and smirked , She's something different , Sasuke you're going soft for her , stop it !

" can I come with you "

"No"

"Why not !?" Yelled Obito

" bye " said Sasuke without answering him any further , and went out the door.

" hummph , I'm not going to steal her " mumbling to himself , with a saddening look .

 ** _•••PB•••_**

" And that's how the connection is made , and that's a 3 floors steel structure " said a gentle calm voice , while practicing .

" that's good , don't be nervous, show them that you know everything , and that you are confident " said Sasuke while looking at her , focused , and with determination.

" I .. I will.. try Sasuke kun .. ThanQ ! " blushing now Hinata .

"Ne .. Sasuke kun , you'll start and I'll finish , Right ?" She looked at him curiously , with big oogly eyes , and he just stared at her , and stood up from his chair in the empty classroom .

"Hmm "

She titled her head to the side , her hair falling to the side , not sure of his answer "hmm , Sasuke kun ?" She said softly .

" Hinata .. "

"Yes ? Sasuke kun ?" She blushed at the mention of her first name .

" I want to ta.." the door opened , cutting his sentence short .

"Hyuuga , Uchiha , you're next , Uzumaki is waiting for you too "

"Hai sensei " said Hinata , firmly.

And the headed to the presentation room . With no word said .

 ** _•••PB•••_**

 _ **That day at 7 pm**_

 **Hinata POV :**

I just took a shower , and patted Neko chan , and made a hot cocoa .

The presentation went well , Sasuke kun was fabulous !

He seemed to be very serious , unique , focused.

Sasuke kun .. I mumbled ... laying on my bed .. all I thought about is his closeness to me the last day of the project ..

And today..

 _"Hinata ... I want to ta.."_

He wanted something..

"Neko chan , Should I text or call him"

The cat just purred and yawned.

 **• Flashback •**

 _The last day of the project :_

 _She was calculating something on the mushy carpet , but she did something wrong "Sasuke kun , can I have a hand here , The column didn't quite check with me "_

 _She was leaning on the floor , so he came and leaned beside her , and looked at the paper ._

 _Hinata didn't notice that he leaned beside her , to the point their shoulders touched ._

 _"The buckling , there's something wrong in it's calculations " she said certainly and firmly, looking at the paper , and then turning her head to look at him , only to find him staring at her , intently._

 _"Hah .. " she said in a low tone, and jumped slightly._

 _He just stared, and stayed silent._

 _He leaned in a sec , and she thought that he was going to kiss her as usual, but he didn't , he noticed that her eyes were closed shut , with a blush and a frown ._

 _So he just leaned to her ear , and licked her earlobe "moan my name " he said huskily, and sucked on it ._

 _"Aah " she moaned ._

 _She felt the floor on her back , when did she laid down?_

 _"Say my name , loud , and I'll let you go " he whispered in her ear , now holding her hands with his righthand above her head , and his other hand holding her waist , tightly , and nipped her neck a bit roughly._

 _"Aahh , Sa .. Aaaah , Sasuke Kun .. please .. "_

 _And he stood up ._

 _" ..." he turned his face to the side , a slight blush on his face ._

 _" D.. Do..n't ... Don't start something you can... Can't Fi..fini...finish ! " she said , bothered._

 _And she stood up , leaving him shocked at her reply ._

 _After that day , they didn't meet , until today._

 _ **•••PB•••**_

I shouldn't call him .. he probably was going to ask me about something , about the project .

He will never want to talk to me again , he always like to tease me , that's that .

Yeah that's that , only that .

And she drifted off to sleep , dreaming a dream she never ever thought she'll dream , and it was a wet one.

 _ **•••PB•••**_

Sakura was walking on the street , holding Hugging Naruto's arm and talking to him .

"Babe , don't you think we should go eat something , how about a truck food , like a normal casual night , I would love to eat shrimp ."

She gave him a bubby look eyes , he looked at her and laughed .

"Sakura chan , how about a movie , and then a fine dinner , made by me ? Huh ?" He smiled at her .

"You'll cook us Ramen " she gave him the sad look now , with a pouty red lips .

"Don't pout now , Cuz you're lips are tempting " he smirked and she blushed .

"F..fine , but .. I'll make dinner , okay "

"That's even more better .. oh , isn't that teme?!"

Sakura looked at the guy with the black hoodie across the street , without his back to them .

"Oh , it's Sasuke kun I think , I'm not quite sure , wha.. is he talking to someone or .. ah " she widened her eyes..

"He's _kissing_ someone ! That bastard is dating someone " Naruto yelled .

"We're not sure yet , if only he can give us a side view of him "

 _Baam , Sasuke just did what she said ._

"Fuck , I thought that he has A thing for .."

" _Hina chan_ .. " Sakura finished .

Sasuke has his arm around a girl , and her arms around his neck , qnd she was arching her back and her head was tilted , while he leaned in more .

"May..maybe it's not him .. maybes we're mistaken , after all it's 9:20 pm right , and it's kinda dim and hard to see right ?" Naruto said what he did want to believe .

"..." she just stared at her boyfriend , and smiled , _'' he is so kind ..he just did that so he wouldn't know feel bad for Hina chan''_ Sakura thought

" I really love you , Naruto "

"Ah , .." he looked down at her and smiled and hold her tight and smiled " I love you more , cutie " he leaned and kissed her forehead .

 _Those moments , the kind and simple moments , lasts for ever ._

Those kind of things made her fall mad into him ..

They continued walking to The movies , with the _look a like eating the poor girl's_ _face._

 **.TsuDzuKu.**

 ** _That's it folks , I hope you enjoyed it ._**

 ** _RR hit me with any good thought you want me to add._**

 ** _If you have anything in mind just type it ._**

 ** _Kishimoto owns everything and I own absolutely nothing ._**

 ** _CYA._**


	9. 8

_**Hi , it's me .**_

 _ **late update ..Sorry .**_

 _ **I'm busy making my graduation project.**_

 _ **Remember : I own nothing , and English is not my original language .**_

 _ **Nor do I own the song " mess - Bebe Rexha "**_

 _ **Enjoy the new Chapter**_

 _ **...Start...**_

 **Nights before " continued to the end of ch6"**

 _"Are you sure you want more ?_

 _Cuz if so , I won't stop till you scream my name and you won't be able to walk for a whole week " he deadpanned._

 _Holding her tight against the cabinet._

 _She was still in a lustrous haze , and in a moment she realized his words-and nodded shyly and stared at her feet with a tomato face ._

 _" you .. you should go .. I'm sorry for being such a .. " she paused.." wanton " she finished with a slight shame in her voice ._

 _His breathing shook a bit , he liked how she can be bold and daring._

 _"You're not " he said and in that moment she stared at him " in-fact .. **i like the bold Hinata** " he continued ._

 _She blushed even more and wanted to say something but he talked "I'm sorry Hyuuga , I just got so .. carried away .. Good Night "_

 _He left her in the kitchen , blushing , confused , lonely and a bit sad ._

 _' Hinata you really should stop this , eventually , you'll be heartbroken ' she thought to her self ._

 ** _••PB••_**

 **Present Time**

It was the finals week .. she didn't see Sasuke sense the presentation .

Nor talk to him.

She missed him so much , but that's for the better .

She said once that she could get used to the feeling , of him being absent.

She _lied_ , she knows very well that it's good for her , to be apart of him , but she also knows that she want him to be beside her all day , all night .

He skipped classes , and he come before the exam starts by a 5 minuets.

And when he finishes , he leaves immediately.

Or thats what they said.

She was about to enter the faculty building and thinking out loud .

"I wonder .. if you think about me .. like I do about you " she said and sighed .

"I'm sure I do " a voice said .

She turned around "if it's not the jacket girl , Sasuke's girlfriend " he smiled .

"Ah .. Okito San ? Right ?" She assumed blushing , and pretended to not hear the last part .

"Close enough , Obito .. Uchiha Obito " he smiled .

"Oh that explains it , the Sasuke thingy that you mentioned , are you by any chance , his brother ? " she said in a calm manner .

"Nah , poor Itachi tho .. I'm his cousin .. weird he didn't mention me before " he murmured.

" hmm .. are .. are you here for some sort of thing ? If you want something from the campus I can help you" she tried to be friendly and nice , but the most she wanted is to ask Obito about him .

"Hhahaha , Sasuke didn't mistake when he said that you are real something " he laughed " although , I've seen it before he did " he murmured the last part quietly.

"Ha..h? I .. didn't quite understand you " she said confused now , rising an eyebrow.

"I'm studying here Hinata "he sighed " I'm in the last semester , a graduate student " he poker faced .

" so..rry ..Obito san .. I'm really stupid " she blushed at her stupidity and lack of noticing her own major colleges .

" it's fine " he smiled and she stared at her feet.

"I should go now , mm nice seeing you again Hinata .. If you're waiting for Sasuke , he's on his way here " he blushed and frowned at the mention of his cousin, but then smiled toward her and walked away .

" see you.." she said in a calm manner.

'He's coming here now ' she thought.

"I should head to the library."

 **

 _••PB••_

**

 **Hinata POV :**

I studied for about 2 hours straight , and I decided to take a break.

So I headed to the music class.

I love singing , for so long ..whenever I'm sad, happy, troubled , angry , inlove , I sing .

I started tapping the piano keys..

 **everything is gonna be alright** , I murmured .

I continued playing the keys and sing in an acoustic way :

 **Everything's been so messed up here lately**

 **Pretty sure he don't wanna be my baby**

 **Oh, he don't love me, he don't love me**

 **He don't love me, he don't love me**

 **But that's okay**

And then I changed the tune and moved to the bridge:

 **I'm a mess, I'm a loser**

 **I'm a hater, I'm a user**

I heard a voice behind me come , and I didn't turn around , I just continued playing, I was happy , it's him ..

He sang :

 **I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new**

 **I'm obsessed, I'm embarrassed**

I continued:

 **I don't trust no one around us**

 **I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new**

Then I said :

" you came .. " I turned around and stood up in a hurry " _I've mis_... Obito San , it's you heh " I blushed .

It's not you .. I thought that you will come for me.

"You thought that I was someone else ? " He said in a smirking way .

"Not at all " _lier_ .

"I totally recognized your voice " _lier_ .

"You have the best voice in singing tho " _lier_ .

" calm down Hinata " he smiled , " you sound perfect , too " he looked straight to my eyes.

"Obito san .. thanQ" I blushed a bit .

"I should head back to the library, wish me luck " for the first time, I gave him a censer real sweet smile.

 _So similar , the voice , hair , eyes.. everything is so close to him .._

I'm a mess .. for real now..

I hurried back up to the library .

 _ **••PB••**_

 **6 pm. That day , in another place:**

" cuz you are a bastard ! You fucking played her ! You asshole , did you .. did you raped her ! Did you forced her oN doing something she didn't want !" She yelled at him .

"Hell to the fucking no Sakura ! How many times should I say I that." He half yelled , irritated.

"DOES SHE KNOWS !? Does she knows about Karin ?! Did you ever had feelings for her ?"

"..." he knitted his eyebrows and pinched the bridge of his nose , if she wouldn't shut up he'll shut her .

"Tell me , FUCKSUKE ! Tell me ! Did you ever fucking had a tiny bit feeling for her , or you're just screwing around ?!" She didn't stop yelling .

She knew How Hinata acted when she was hurt .

" I bet she's missing you, thinking about you the opposite of what she first thought about you " she mocked.

"Say Something Naruto please !" She pleads.

Naruto kept silence..

" Babe .. we should go " he said .. disappointed a bit .

"Let's meet later for a drink , and we'll talk " Without any other words he grabbed Sakura's hand and left Sasuke's house.

"FUCK IT " Sasuke yelled and smashed his fist into the wall .

 ** _Finished_**

**TsuDzuKu.**

 ** _That's it folks , I hope you enjoyed it ._**

 ** _RandR and hit me with any good thought you want me to add._**

 ** _Kishimoto owns everything and I own absolutely nothing ._**

 ** _Nor do I own the song " mess - by Bebe Rexha"_**

 ** _CYA._**


End file.
